


Skye's First Birthday

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Near Future, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Semi-Public Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Skye's first birthday on her *real* birth date and Coulson helps her celebrate in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> It's a couple of days late, but this one's for becketted/zauberer_sirin who *almost* shares her birthday with Skye!

Skye wakes on the morning of her first 'official' birthday – ie the first she's celebrated on the actual date of her birth, not the fake date that had been on her paperwork at St Agnes – with no expectations of the day being out of the ordinary. After all, the only person to whom she's told the date is Coulson, and that was just so he could update her SHIELD record (and she'd wondered if he was getting tired of having to update that, what with her Inhuman status, and being on the Index, and all). Then she'd forgotten about it because there was such a lot going on: helping her father prepare for the TAHITI protocol; beginning the preparations for Project Caterpillars, her new _secret_ team; helping Coulson deal with all the stuff he couldn't do any longer now he's one-handed; getting back into training with May; seeing Andrew every few weeks for on-going conversations about her parents, and her powers.

So she wakes, dresses in her usual training clothes, then heads to the gym to meet May. The latter has lost a lot of her wariness over Skye and her new abilities, thankfully, and she has helped Skye to devise some new training routines that enable her to incorporate her powers into her fighting style. Afterwards, she stops off in the kitchen long enough to grab a mug of coffee and greet Bobbi, who's now walking without crutches or a stick, then she heads to her bunk with her coffee, intending to shower and change.

What she isn't expecting, when she opens her door, is to find Coulson in her room, and for a moment she panics that something has happened to Cal – no, Donald – but he doesn't look concerned enough for that to be the case.

"Coulson?"

He gets up from her chair – the one she usually uses when she's working at her desk in here, rather than the spare desk in Coulson's office – and gives her a nervous smile. "Happy birthday, Skye." His voice is soft, and his smile becomes less nervous and more sweet.

She blinks at him for a moment, then quirks her lips into an almost-smile. "Thanks, boss."

He says, "May I?" and she gives him a confused look until he steps towards her, his arms open, and her eyes widen.

"I'm all gross and sweaty," she tells him.

He smirks. "I don't mind."

She shakes her head, then steps in closer, and he grins, then hugs her, and it's only as both his arms go around her that she realises his left isn't in the sling, and she thinks he must have _really_ wanted to hug her this morning.

She just about refrains from nuzzling her nose into his neck, although it's not easy – he smells very good this morning, which reminds her that she doesn't.

"Not that this isn't very nice," she says, "but I really should shower."

He chuckles, then pulls back before fumbling his sling from his pocket, and she takes it from him to help him to put it on.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asks.

She shakes her head, eyes going wide again. "None."

"I'd like to take you out for dinner, if that's okay? Nothing fancy. I just thought it'd do you good to get away from here for an evening – you've been working so hard."

"Well likewise, Director," she says, then smirks. "Technically, though, won't _I_ be taking _you_ out? Or is Mack playing chauffeur again?"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, smartass. Would you care to accompany me out for dinner this evening?"

She giggles. "So formal," she teases, and when he opens his mouth to retort, she puts her finger to his lips. "Yes I would."

His eyes are wide with surprise, and she can't really blame him since it's a fairly intimate gesture. She withdraws her finger quickly, hoping she's not blushing too obviously. "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

She grins. "Okay."

AC-S-AC-S-AC

She doesn't think any more about dinner because her day is busy: she helps Mack to digitise some more of their files, in particular those relating to alien artefacts; then she sees Simmons for her monthly health check; she has lunch with Bobbi and Hunter (the latter is finally beginning to display some of his usual boisterousness, which Skye surmises means he's recovering from nearly losing Bobbi). After lunch she works with Fitz on a couple of new gadgets he's designing for her: he'd been the first person she'd told about Project Caterpillars, and while it's still not widely discussed (she and Coulson both feel Agent Weaver and the rest of the Council would not approve), she and Coulson are no longer the only ones in the know.

She suddenly remembers her dinner date at six, and although she hasn't been doing anything particularly strenuous today, she decides to shower again before she changes her clothes. Coulson may not be taking her anywhere fancy, but she figures she'll dress up just a little since it is a special occasion. It almost feels like a date, which she'd normally dismiss as an absurd idea, but she cannot forget (because what girl could?) his speech about Lola on the way to The Retreat. It had sounded a lot like a declaration of some sort, but of course, between Gonzales and his 'Real SHIELD', and Afterlife, everything had then got very complicated, so she hadn't had the chance to pursue it, and while she could have done so once the business with both Afterlife and 'Real SHIELD' was over, she hadn't wanted to bring it up, not when Coulson was still dealing with the loss of his hand. And, if she was honest, not when she was still reeling from losing both her parents after having them for such a short time.

She had actually asked Andrew's advice – in strictest confidence, of course – about how or when to bring it up, and he'd come up with a couple of ideas before eventually suggesting that she simply play it by ear and bring it up when the time felt right. She thinks that time might be tonight, because even if this isn't a 'date' date, which she doesn't think it is, it's obviously going to give them some quality personal time to talk.

So she puts on the red dress she was wearing the first time Coulson took her for a ride in Lola (because how could she not?), then she puts on a little make-up, and she even puts her hair up – it's not a sophisticated arrangement, she doesn’t have time for that, but she's quite pleased with the effect anyway.

Punctually at seven there's a light double knock on her bunk door and she pulls it open quickly, then simply stares at Coulson, in much the same way he's staring at her: he's wearing black denim jeans and a pale blue shirt with the collar open, and much as she loves his suits, she has to admit he looks pretty damn sexy in the jeans.

"Skye." He sort of breathes her name at her, and she can't help smirking just a little – a girl likes to have an effect when she's made an effort after all. He swallows hard, and she wonders if he knows that she's aware of that particular gesture of his – it usually means he's feeling very emotional about something, most often her.

"Ready?" he asks, his voice a lot less breathy now.

"Yup," she says, cheerily, and grabs her purse from her desk. "You're looking very casual tonight, sir. It's a good look on you."

He smirks a bit, because he's a cocky bastard, but she likes that about him – she likes the fact that he's confident about his looks despite the fact he's no longer a young man. "You look lovely," he tells her.

"Thank you."

He passes her Lola's keys, and she takes them from him, her fingers brushing his in the exchange, and she realises that his 'vibrations' have changed: there's a different kind of hum in them. She doesn't know how to interpret the difference, because while she knows Coulson pretty well, she hasn't been able to sense his vibrations for long enough to read all his moods in them.

She keeps her thoughts to herself, therefore, and concentrates on the task at hand: driving them to dinner. 

AC-S-AC-S-AC 

It's only when they're sitting down in the restaurant that it occurs to Skye (and she feels an idiot for not thinking about it before) that Coulson's eating out in public with only one hand. Like this morning, when he left his sling off so he could hug her properly, she realises that he must really have wanted to have dinner with her, and she feels very touched.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" she asks softly, nodding at his arm.

"I'll manage," he tells her, and his tone is reassuring, so she accepts the assurance, and they fall to discussing what they're going to eat. 

Coulson insists on having a half bottle of wine to go with their meal and Skye blurts out, "Is this a date?" Mortified, she immediately claps her hand over her mouth even as he smirks at her from across the table.

"It is," he says calmly. "I thought you'd worked that out already?"

"I – well – it seemed like it might be," she says, wishing she was more sophisticated. "But I didn't think it could be."

"Why not?" he asks, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, you're my boss for one thing."

He shakes his head. "You're a project team leader now, Skye, and besides, I did away with levels. That means you're pretty much my equal." He looks at her for a long moment, then says softly, "I meant every word I said to you on the way to The Retreat."

Skye feels her face heat up and hopes its colour doesn't match that of her dress. "Thanks." She's saved from any immediate need for further discussion as the waiter approaches and they place their orders.

Once the waiter leaves, Coulson asks, "You're okay about this?"

She gives him a shy sort of smile. "Yeah, I'm okay with this." She ducks her head a moment, then looks back at him. "I've pretty much fancied you since day one. But I always told myself you wouldn't be interested, even when you did crazy things like turn the whole of SHIELD upside down to get me the GH drug, or, you know, chased me into an alien temple even though you knew you wouldn't be able to save me."

The tips of his ears start to turn red, and his cheeks go pink. "Skye." He sounds a bit pained, and she guesses he's embarrassed that she's brought this up. "Need I remind you that you crashed a vehicle and impersonated Agent May in order to rescue me from Raina?"

She snickers. "Yeah, Phil, but I've never compared you to a sexy sports car." She raises her eyebrows at him, and he puts his hand over his face, blushing properly now.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

She reaches across the table and grabs his wrist, gently pulling his hand away. "There's nothing to live down," she says softly. "It was the best declaration I've ever had – not that there's been many, but still."

He smirks a bit, then twists his hand around and catches hold of her wrist. Fixing his eyes on hers, he lifts her hand and kisses the pulse point on her wrist. Skye feels a surge of desire shoot through her body, and has to bite back a moan of appreciation and lust. And now she knows what that difference was in his vibrations that she sensed earlier when he gave her Lola's keys – desire; she knows, because he's broadcasting it loud and clear right now.

"Phil." She whispers his name, and then he lowers her wrist and she senses someone behind her as he gives her an apologetic smile. 

"Later," he promises in a low voice, and she nods – this is too public a place for the conversation she wants to have with him.

The wine waiter appears alongside their table as Skye draws her hand back, and then their waiter appears with their starters.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

After they've eaten, they head back to Lola, and Coulson directs Skye to a nearby lookout point, where she parks. To her surprise, Coulson walks around to Lola's trunk and pulls out a tartan picnic blanket, and she helps him to spread it on the grass just in front of Lola's nose. They sit down together, looking out over the city, and when he slips his arm around her, she snuggles in quite happily, nuzzling the side of his neck. 

His arm tightens around her, which she takes to mean he likes what she's doing, and she drags her lips up his neck, then along his jaw until she reaches his mouth. She doesn't kiss his lips yet though, she just holds her mouth over his, until he groans and slides his hand into her hair at the back of her neck, pressing her head forward so he can kiss her.

He kisses very well, exactly as she'd imagined he would, and it takes him all of three seconds to slip his tongue into her mouth for a very thorough exploration that makes her moan into his mouth as she feels a rush of heat and moisture between her thighs.

"Phil." She cups the back of his head, fingers brushing through the short hair at the nape of his neck, and he groans, making more noise than Skye had. She pulls back to rest her forehead against his, and says, "I don't want you to stop, but I think we should stop."

He moves his head back so he can look her in the eyes. "Semi-public sex isn't your thing?" he asks, so bloody nonchalant that she growls at him, then leans in and kisses him very fiercely. Then she moves to straddle his lap, feeling his hard cock beneath her even through his jeans.

"Can you imagine the scandal if we're caught?" she asks, rocking back and forth against his groin.

"There'd only be a scandal if anyone found out who we are," he points out.

Skye's eyes go wide. "Oh my god. You really DO want to fuck me out here, don't you?"

He has the grace to look slightly sheepish. "Ideally, I'd take you to a five star hotel for our first time," he says. "but we'll be expected back tonight."

"You are such a romantic," she teases.

"Is that a problem?" he asks, and the cocky tone is back in his voice.

She chuckles. "No, it's really not." She leans in to kiss him hungrily, grinding herself against his erection.

Then she stands up and slips her panties off before unfastening Coulson's jeans and easing his very impressive cock out of his pants.

"Fuck, Phil," she whispers. He smirks, predictably, then digs his right hand into his jeans pocket and pulls out a foil-wrapped condom.

"You came prepared," she says, eyes wide yet again. "You are _such_ a romantic."

"I didn't know if I'd get the chance to do this," he says, "but I didn't want to be unprepared – that wouldn't have been fair to you."

"Thank you." She kisses him, while sheathing his cock in the latex, then she pushes up onto her knees, and lifts up the hem of her dress, holding it out of the way so he can see as she slowly sinks down onto his prick.

They moan in unison as he fills her – he feels even bigger once he's actually buried to the hilt inside her, and she pauses for another kiss while she adjusts to the sensation of having Coulson's cock filling her.

She begins to move, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed as she rocks back and forth, then raises and lowers herself over him. He reaches behind her and she feels him unzipping her dress, and she pauses her movements long enough to pull it over her head, leaving her naked in his lap.

"You are so beautiful," he sighs, and she feels a flush sweep through her body as her muscles clench around him. 

They kiss again, and then he grabs her hip with his right hand and whispers, "Please Skye, ride me."

She mutters "Fuck!", then begins to move again. His hand drifts up her back, then slides around to her belly before slipping up to squeeze and fondle her left breast, then across to her right.

"I need a new hand," he mutters, and Skye has to choke back laughter, although he must realise because his eyebrows go right up, and she clutches at his shoulders, her body stilling for a few moments.

"Really?" she asks. "This is what decides you to get a new hand?"

He chuckles. "I don't feel I can properly appreciate all of you in my one-handed state."

She does laugh then, and thinks how weird it is, to be sitting in Coulson's lap, with his cock buried inside her, laughing at him deciding he needs two hands in order to fully enjoy her body. Not that she's inclined to dispute the idea, but it strikes her as a bit odd.

"Just don't tell Andrew you finally came to the decision to get a new hand while I was riding you, okay?"

His eyebrows go up, and he splutters, before saying "Skye!" in a very admonitory tone.

"Just sayin'," she says, then begins to move again.

One very neat side effect of her new powers, she discovers, is that she can tell when Coulson's getting close, and she slips the fingers of her right hand down to where their bodies are joined, then begins vibrating the air there.

"Oh fuck!" His loud gasp of surprise is worth the price of admission alone, she thinks, as they come more or less simultaneously. 

She allows herself to lean into him, and he nuzzles her temple as his hand strokes up and down her back. 

"Happy birthday, Skye," he says softly.

She leans back to look him in the eye, and sees the satisfaction there.

"Thank you for making my birthday very memorable," she says, then kisses him.

"My pleasure," he tells her, his tone very sincere, and she smirks a bit, then, feeling his cock beginning to soften, she stands up, and they straighten themselves out, before Coulson tosses the picnic rug back into Lola's trunk, and Skye disposes of the condom, then climbs back into the driver's seat. 

She leans over to give him a very long kiss, then pulls back and observes, "Making out in Lola is definitely something we need to do." She chuckles as he moans her name in response to this observation.

"You're not going to make me regret letting you drive Lola, are you?" he asks.

She smirks at him as she pulls the car around in a half circle and points her back down the hill. "Are you telling me you wouldn't enjoy making out with me in Lola?"

"Skye." Her name is a soft sigh, and she chuckles when she glances over and sees the look on his face. Oh yeah, he will definitely enjoy that, she decides.


End file.
